The Final Days with Purple Guy
by RubberRomero
Summary: In the final chapter, the pieces are finally put together. We learn the origin of Purple Guy and how he ruined the legacy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. The Very Beginning

**The Final Days with Purple Guy**

 **Prologue**

 **10 Years Earlier**

 **7:00 PM – 1973**

A father pulls into the driveway of his own house, as his ten year old son is looking through the window. The father steps out of his vehicle and walks inside the house as the child runs up to him. "Dad, dad, you're home! Why are you home so late?" The child asked. The father smiled and said "I was out late, working." The child asked "Dad, can we do something fun now, please?" The father frowned and pushed his son aside as he started walking away. "No, I'm busy." He said as he walked away, the kid frowned. "But Dad… ever since Mom left with my brother you never do anything with me anymore." The child said, the father froze in spot, and slowly turned around. "Don't ever say that to me again." The father said as he walked over to the child and pushed him to the ground. The child had tears start filling up his eyes. "I don't want to do anything with you! You're just a reminder of horrible memories!" the father said as he started to walk off. "Why didn't your mother just take you too?" He asked himself, as he walked away into the other room, leaving the young child on the floor, crying and hurt by his father.

That child grew up to be **The Purple Guy**.


	2. Chapter 1 - PG

**The Purple Guy**

 **10 Years Later**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 **Starting Time: 7:00 PM - Monday - 1983**

 **Day 1**

The Purple Guy pulls up to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to pick up his paycheck. He walks inside and sees the regional manager at the front counter where they go to pick up their checks. "Uh, hi sir. Glad to see you." PG says, as Phone Guy's Boss smiles. "Can I have my check please?" PG asks, as Phone Guy's Boss looks through the drawer and finds his. He hands it to him. "By the way, I have to let you know this… we have to let you go." Phone Guy's Boss says, as his the smile disappears from his face. PG's face gets pale and he has an immediate frown. "But sir, why? I haven't done anything wrong have I? I can improve, I swear!" PG said, but Phone Guy's Boss shook his head. "It's nothing you've done. We need to let people go, and we don't want to screw over any long time employees, so we have to let you go." He said, as PG's face got even paler. "Sir… I need this job. My father threw me out last month and I haven't any other family. I haven't seen my mother or brother in nearly 10 years sir. I'll be homeless without this job." PG says, as Phone Guy's Boss frowns. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. It wasn't my decision, it was the company's. Tell you what though, I'll give you another week here just to get enough money to get on your feet until you get another job." Phone Guy's Boss says, as PG looks down, Phone Guy's Boss walks around the corner and puts his hand on PG's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry son. There's nothing I can do. They figured we didn't really need a technician." He said, as he walked towards the two animatronics. He turns around "Here kid, you can close up tonight." He says, as he throws him the keys and PG catches them. "Just put your uniform on, it's in the back." He says, as he walks off.

PG, very saddened by the news of him being let go, walks into the back of the pizzeria. He slowly puts on his uniform, feeling sick to his stomach. Why did he have to feel this way all the time? He never had anything, his father hated and abused him, his mother left, he's never really met his brother, and he's never been able to keep a job for more than five months. PG sits down on a bench in the back to collect his thoughts. "I can't believe this is happening again." He says as he puts his face into his knees. He wishes somebody would've been there for him. He then lifts his face up, and it's quite red with anger. He wants revenge. Against this company, against everyone that's out to get him. He just needs to figure out how to get his revenge. PG walks outside onto the floor and Phone Guy's Boss walks over to him. "Hey, uh, do me a favor and put on the Spring Bonnie costume. We don't really have anyone else to do it right now." Phone Guy's Boss says, and he continues with "I'd really appreciate it." Then Phone Guy's Boss walks off. PG walks into the safe room to put on the costume. He puts it on and walks around in it for a few hours, taking a few breaks of course out of suit so he doesn't suffocate. "Hey you, come over here for a moment!" A teen said with her group of friends. "How does it feel to be such a loser?" She asked as they all started laughing. PG walked off, angry. At least he gets paid to do it. What is she doing here? She's too old for this place.

Eventually the people leave, and he is the last one left, still in his costume. He hears screaming and walks over to the safe room. "Hello, uh, is anybody in there?" PG asks, as the screaming gets louder. He opens the door and sees two children inside. One boy and one girl. "Bonnie! You saved us!" The girl said as she jumped out and the boy followed. "Who put you in there?" PG asked, trying his best to make him sound like a cartoon character. "Our older brother." The boy said, with tears running down his face. "Don't worry kids, Bonnie is here to save you!" PG said. "Tell you what kids, I'll give you a tour!" PG says, as the girl cheers and the boy is still crying. He walks around and shows them everything, and then walks back into the safe room where they started. "Glad you kids are okay! That would've been bad for business if you guys got hurt!" PG said, as he then got the greatest idea. Hurting the kids… no, that's wrong. He can't do that. The boy then said "I have to use the restroom." He walked off towards the restrooms, and it was just PG and the little girl then. "I know you're not the real Bonnie. You're just an employee." She said, and PG laughed. "Yeah, I know, I know. But hey, it's fun to be somebody you're not sometimes." He said, and the girl laughed too.

"Isn't it kind-of sad you work here though? I mean, this isn't a place a lot of adults go. My daddy is a business man, not a pizzeria employee." She said, PG's face started getting red under the suit from anger. "Let's not judge people now… sometimes people have to do this to make a living. Not everybody has it easy." PG said. "My Dad said everybody that works here is a loser. Especially the guys in the costumes." She said. PG was getting quite angry, and pushed the girl down. "Listen here, I didn't have a choice in this!" He said as he started kicking her chest while she was on the ground. The girl couldn't even scream due to how fast and hard he was doing it. "I had no choices in life! It was this or nothing!" PG said as he kept pounding on her chest with his robotic foot. "My father didn't love me nor did my mother! I-" He cut himself off as he noticed the girl had gotten pale. "Oh no" PG said as he noticed she wasn't breathing. "No, no, no!" He said. He tried to hide her somewhere in the safe room, and tried his best. Just then the crying boy came back in time to see. PG stood there, frozen. The crying boy quickly ran away and outside of the pizzeria. "At least he… didn't see my face." He said, as he then thought he would tell somebody that a man in a costume killed his sister. "Oh no, I'm so screwed." PG said as he took the costume off and put it in the corner. He then hid the girl enough to where nobody would see her if they came in.

PG then walked back to the safe room, and shut the door and locked it. He walked out slowly, and very pale. He couldn't believe what he did. He then had a grin grow across his face. This is how he can get back at the company. It's the perfect plan. He can frame somebody by putting them in the same costume he wore that night. The only question is, who will he frame? PG then got into his car and drove back to his apartment, to sleep for the night and think what his next plan will be.


	3. Chapter 1 - CC

**The Crying Child**

 **Starting Time: 6:00 PM - Monday**

 **Day 1**

"Come on bro! Let's go to Freddy Fazbear's today!" His sister said, as they walked out the door of their house, which was pretty much around the corner of their house. "But sis… we'll be going there in a couple days. I'm having my party there…" He said, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Who cares, it's the most fun we can have on a boring Monday!" She said. They eventually arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and walked inside. The place wasn't too packed, well it was a Monday so I guess that explains it. The crying child decided to walk over to a table and take a seat. His sister walked over to him. "Come on, we can play some games." The crying child shook his head and really didn't want to. She dragged him along and made him anyway.

They played for a couple hours, then their brother showed up. "Hey nerds. Ready to have some fun here at Freddy Fazbear's?" He asked, as he walked up to them. Oh no, the crying child thought as he tried to run away. The older brother grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, along with his sister. "Now, now, don't run away from your older brother." He said, as he dragged them along as they kicked and screamed, trying to get free. The brother dragged them to the safe room, which was now open due to PG forgetting to close the door when he got the costume out originally, and threw them inside. Shutting and locking the door. "See you guys later tonight." The older brother said, as he walked off and outside of the pizzeria. The crying child and his sister yelled for help for about 10-15 minutes, but eventually gave up. The crying child started crying while his sister tried to find a way out.

"We'll never find a way out sis, just give up." He said, as the sister heard somebody outside. About an hour or two had passed. She started screaming and banging on the door, and the brother heard the person too. He started banging on it and started crying while doing so. Then all of a sudden Bonnie opened the door. Or a man in a Bonnie costume. We all know what happened after that.

The crying child eventually arrived home, banging on the door. The brother opened it. "You're lucky Mom and Dad are away until your birthday, or else you'd be in major trouble for coming home late." He said, as he let his little brother in. He wanted to tell his older brother what happened to his sister, but he couldn't do it. He was afraid of what his brother would say. He decided to go to his sister's room and look inside. He saw the Mangle toy sitting there. He started crying in her room, falling to his knees. He then heard a voice coming from his bedroom. He stood up, still crying, and walked out his sister's bedroom, closing the door, and walking into his own. He then looked on his bed and saw his Fredbear plush. It looked different. Its eyes were all black and they had tiny white dots. "Hello" The Fredbear plush said. The crying child couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to leave the room but the door was locked. "What did he do this time?" The Fredbear plush asked, as he then continued with "He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." The kid then tries to knock out the door, trying to get free. He is unable to, and falls to the floor and starts crying.

 _ **Tomorrow is another day.**_


	4. Chapter 2 - PG

**The Purple Guy**

 **Starting Time: 5:00 PM - Tuesday - 1983**

 **Day 2**

Purple Guy walks into work the next day, noticing that nobody has noticed the little girl's body in the costume in the safe room. Thank God PG thought as he walked to the counter, seeing a new face. "Hello?" PG said, as the man put his hand out. "Names Jim, I'm an older employee. I helped design the building." The old employee said, as PG smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Jim, what do you happen to be doing here?" PG asked. Jim laughed. "Oh, nothing much, just trying to get a bigger paycheck than sitting in an office all the time. Decided I'd get more money this way so now I'm here." Jim says, as PG smiles. "Welcome aboard, I hope you enjoy your stay." PG says as he turns away and walks back to where the animatronics are. His smile turns into a frown as soon as he turns around. He's getting fired but this office guy gets a job? What a load of horse crap PG thought. Why can't they just stay where they are and be happy with what they got? At that moment Phone Guy's Boss walks up to Purple Guy. "Hey, would you be able to deliver something to another location? We were unable to last night, and it's not too far away." He said. PG nodded as if to say yes, and grabbed the delivery. He walked outside to his car and drove to the other pizzeria.

He soon arrived after about only 10 minutes. He thought it was odd another location was so close to this one, but oh well. He walked inside and walked up to one of the managers, handing him the delivery. He thanked PG and PG walked out to leave. On the way out, he saw a small child crying and looking in through the window. "What's wrong kid?" PG asked, as the kid said "I just wanted to be in there with them… my friends." PG frowned. "Oh, poor kid. Don't worry. I'll help you." PG said as he walked into his car, he looked around and saw nobody out there except himself and the kid. Everybody else was inside at the party. PG looked through his vehicle for some sort-of… special toy. He grabbed it and walked over to the kid. "Don't worry kid. I'll save you." PG says, as he steps the kid in the throat, as the kid starts tearing up, and falls to the ground and goes pale. PG smiles and runs back to his car and drives off.

PG then soon arrives at work and sees Phone Guy's Boss. "I delivered the package sir." Phone Guy's Boss smiles and responds with. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it. If we would've waited another day they would've been angry." He then walks away back to the front to talk to Jim about something. PG walks over to them and makes it look like he's doing something to listen in on them. "Hey, uh, we're getting that new guy in tomorrow right? John, is it?" Phone Guy's Boss asks Jim, and Jim nods. "Yep, he's going to replace that one guy as the technician. I talked to the other technician earlier. Seemed a bit nice but he's pretty odd." Jim said, as Phone Guy's Boss laughed. "Yeah, yeah. He does seem like an odd case." Phone Guy's Boss said, he then walked off. PG was quite angry and stormed over to Phone Guy's Boss and said "Hey, I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Something came up." Phone Guy's Boss nodded and said "Alright, I understand. We have enough people here for you to leave. Hope it goes well." PG then stormed out of the pizzeria and into his car, and drove off home. Feeling betrayed and hated.


	5. Chapter 2 - CC

**The Crying Child**

 **Starting Time: 2:00 PM - Tuesday - 1983**

 **Day 2**

The kid wakes up from being on the floor all night. He stands up and starts walking around his room. "You know he is hiding again." The Fredbear plush says. The child then walks over to the plush animals of the animatronics, and notices the Foxy head is gone from one of them. He then says "These are my friends." He then walks towards the door and Fredbear plush says "He won't stop until you find him." Once he says that, the crying child walks out of the room. He walks past his sister's room and into the living room, he walks up to the TV and then his brother jumps out. Scaring him. He falls on the floor and breaks into tears.

 _ **Tomorrow is another day.**_


	6. Chapter 3 - PG

**The Purple Guy**

 **Starting Time - 1:00 PM – Wednesday – 1983**

 **Day 3**

PG walks into work once again and walked up to the counter to see Jim once more. "Hey Jim, any news?" PG asked, and Jim nodded "Actually… yes. You know that location that you went to yesterday? Apparently a kid got killed out front." Jim said, PG had a real serious face after that. "Oh my God, any idea who did it?" PG asked, and Jim shook his head. "No idea, nobody witnessed it at all. Apparently the kid was trying to get into the party inside and somebody killed him while he was outside." Jim said, and PG nodded "Well, this is quite surprising. If anymore news comes up make sure to tell me." PG said, as he walked away from Jim and walked towards the animatronics.

PG then bumped into the regional manager. "Oh hey. Nice to see you again." Phone Guy's Boss said as he pulled out a clipboard with several assignments. "Hey, I need to you to check the suits in the backroom. One of the employees here is going to be the new technician, and here he is now." Phone Guy's Boss says as John walks up. "This is John. Would you care to take John to the safe room and show him where the suits are and how to repair them if an error occurs?" Phone Guy's Boss asked, and PG nodded his head as if to say yes. "Perfect. Have fun you two." Phone Guy's Boss says as PG and John walk into the safe room together.

"So, uh, John. Are you excited about being the technician?" PG asks, John nodded his head "Sure am, I've always loved robotics so working on these things ought to be great." He said, PG smiled. "Hey, would you mind putting this costume on? Just to see if it fits and works, mind you." PG asks. John nods "Sure. Whatever you say." John puts on the Spring Bonnie costume PG wore last night when he killed that girl. "Fits fine, seems like it is working fine too." John said. "Make sure you move around a bit. We won't know unless we have a problem while in motion." PG said, as John started moving around a bit more. "Still seems fine to me." John says, and PG smiles even more "Oh, keep trying. Trust me. It may need repairs. Jump around a bit." PG says, John says "Are you sure? This might be kind-of dangerous." PG laughs "Of course it's not, it's perfectly fine. That suit couldn't hurt a fly." PG said. "But wait, here, let me put this on." PG said as he put the Spring Bonnie head on him. He then noticed the door was open and saw the crying child in the doorway looking in. Oh no he thought, as he quickly shut the door. He must've only been there a moment. He could have sworn nobody was looking a minute ago. Oh well, at least he didn't see his face last night to know for sure.

"Alright, keep moving John." PG said as John listened. He started hopping up and down. Just then, the spring locks gave out as John heard the noise. "Uh… is this right?" John said. PG smiled "Yep, perfectly fine." PG said, just then there was a snap and John fell over limp. "Well, I didn't say it couldn't hurt a human." PG said with a smile. He then took the head off and noticed that John was pale. John was dead. PG smiled even wider. PG turned it back into a suit and John slid into the bottom of the suit. All you could see was his hair, and you could barely see that. PG then put an out of order sign on the Spring Bonnie and walked out of the safe room, and locking the door behind him.

PG then walked by Phone Guy's Boss who was in a Fredbear costume and he saw the crying child on the floor in the fetal position crying as Phone Guy's Boss tried to cheer him up. The crying child looked up and saw PG, and PG just smiled at him and walked away. The crying child then stood up and ran away, past Phone Guy's Boss. "Wait kid!" Phone Guy's Boss said. Phone Guy's Boss then asked "Hey, where's John?" to PG. PG turned around and said "Oh, he said he had to go. He forgot that he had an emergency to attend to or something. That's what he told me." PG said. Phone Guy's Boss nodded and walked off hoping to give enjoyment to other children. A few hours passed and PG's shift was finally over. He clocked out and left to go back to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 3 - CC

**The Crying Child**

 **Starting Time – 2:00 PM – Wednesday – 1983**

 **Day 3**

"Come on little man! Let's get you to the pizzeria!" His brother said, as the crying child kept crying and crying. "Stop being such a baby." His brother said, as he dragged him inside of the pizzeria. "Have fun." His brother said, as he walked out of the pizzeria, leaving him there. The crying child sat in the fetal position on the floor, crying. "He left without you. He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it." The Fredbear plush said. The crying child was still on the floor crying. "Hurry, run toward the exit." The Fredbear plush said, then the crying child stood up and walked toward the exit. Phone Guy's Boss in a Fredbear costume walked in front of him. "Hey, where are you going kid? The party's in here!" Phone Guy's Boss said. "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" The Fredbear plush said, as the kid walked in the other direction towards the animatronics.

Just then, the kid walked in front of a doorway and saw PG putting the Bonnie helmet on another employee. PG then saw him after he put the helmet on, and shut the door. The crying child didn't want to stick around to know what that was all about, and kept walking towards the animatronics. "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." The Fredbear plush said. He then saw their shadows by the tables, and he took a few steps and couldn't handle it. He fell to the ground and went into tears. Phone Guy's Boss then came up behind him and tried to comfort him, but it was no use. The crying child then saw PG walk by, and saw him smile. After that, the crying child stood up and ran out past Phone Guy's Boss and back to his house.

 _ **Tomorrow is another day.**_


	8. Chapter 4 - PG

**The Purple Guy**

 **Starting Time: 3:00 PM – Thursday – 1983**

 **Day 4**

It's a brand new day of work for the Purple Guy. He decided to walk there today. He only has two days left. He walks inside and sees a detective on the inside, looking around. PG walks over to Jim. "Uh, Jim, what's he doing here?" PG asks, Jim responds by saying "Oh, remember that murder the other day? Well the police are over at the other location and they decided to check around here too. They don't know if the killer could be going to both locations." PG nods his head. "Oh, okay…" PG says, as he walks away from Jim. He walks over to the detective. "Hello detective, is there anything I can help you with?" PG asked. The detective nods his head. "Actually, there is. Have you noticed any suspicious activity?" The detective asks. PG thinks for a moment. "Of a matter of fact, I have. One of our employees went missing a few days ago and never returned to work." PG says, as the detective writes it down. "Anything else?" The detective asks. "Nope, not that I can think of at the moment." PG says.

"Well, thanks, if you hear anything else, please let us know." The detective says as he walks off in the other direction to look around some more. He watches as the detective walks past the safe room. PG wipes his forehead from the sweat. At that moment, Phone Guy's Boss walks over. "God, this is pretty strange, eh?" Phone Guy's Boss says, and PG nods his head. "What kind-of sick monster could kill kids?" Phone Guy's Boss says once again. PG shrugs "No idea, sir. Maybe somebody that has some vendetta against small children or the pizzeria or something." PG says, as Phone Guy's Boss responds by saying "Yeah, yeah. Perhaps. Well, uh, just make sure nothing happens here, okay? We don't want any of that kind-of attention, even if a sister location is getting it. That wouldn't look good for our company." Phone Guy's Boss says, and then continues by saying "We're going to be closing a bit early today. Just make sure everyone is out by 4." Phone Guy's Boss then walks outside of the pizzeria, which isn't having much business today. About 30 minutes later it's nearly completely empty, and PG decides to walk into the safe room to check on some things.

He walks in the back and sees John still in the suit, untouched. He then looks in the spot he put the crying child's sister and she's still there untouched. Thank God, he thought. He might be able to get away with this. All he needs to do is make sure John is the one that gets framed. He's dead anyways, doesn't really matter to him now PG thought as he grinned. PG then walked out of the backroom, and it was about 3:55 now. He figured he'd close up early due to nobody else being there. PG walked outside and saw a little girl with a plush of Spring Bonnie. PG walked over to the little girl. "That's a nice Bonnie figure you got." PG said, as the girl smiled. "Thanks, my daddy gave it to me." She said, PG smiles back. "I can get you a Fredbear one too if you want! Just come back inside!" PG says, as he walks back up to the door and unlocks it. The girl follows him inside. "Come on, there's a secret room where they are!" PG said, as he walked her into the safe room. He shut the door behind her. "Sir, where's the Fredbear plushes?" She asks. "Oh, they're around here somewhere." He opens a box in the back and starts looking through it. "Oh, are they in there?" She asks. PG nods and smiles. "Yep, just give me a second to look through it." PG says.

PG finds a knife in the box, and hides it from the girl. "Hey, come over here, I think I found it." PG says, as the girl comes closer. PG then stabs her in the neck, just like he did to the one at the other pizzeria. The girl falls to the floor. He then puts on a pair of gloves that were back there and puts her in the spot he put the other girl. PG wipes the handle part of the knife and leaves the blood on the blade, and then puts it next to the suit that John is in. PG smiles and walks out. He then locks the safe room door and walks out of the pizzeria, and locks that door as well. PG then sees another group of kids outside. A chubby boy, a red head girl, and a blonde girl with toys of the animatronics. PG smiled, as he walked over to the group, and made sure nobody else was around.


	9. Chapter 4 - CC

**The Crying Child**

 **Starting Time: 3:30 PM – Thursday – 1983**

 **Day 4**

"Come on little man, are you ready to have a good time here again?" His brother said, as he kept dragging him. The crying child said "Please… let me go home." His brother laughed and shook his head. "No way brat, you're going to have a good time here!" His brother said. His brother walked through the doors of the pizzeria as PG shut the door of the safe room. The crying child fell on the floor and started crying. "Man up." His brother said, as he left. The crying child then heard the Fredbear plush again, and it said "You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry." The crying child stood up, and walked out the door. Phone Guy's Boss wasn't there this time to stop him.

He walked outside and he saw a little girl, he walked over to her. "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." She said, as the crying child walked away from her. He then walked towards another girl, she all of a sudden started talking to him. "You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" She said, as the crying child rushed away from her, still with tear drops coming down his face.

He then went up to one of his brothers friends. "Aren't you the kid who always hides under the tables and cries?" He asks, the crying child doesn't answer, but the guy keeps talking. "Hahaha, no one else is scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!" He says, the kid then walks away crying even harder. He then walks to a playground and sees a little girl there. She asks "Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?" The crying child walks away from her as well. Then he sees a chubbier kid with a balloon "Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party. Oh wait, you have to go! It's YOUR birthday! Haha!" He walks off from him as well. He's almost home. Hopefully nobody else interrupts him.

He walks inside and sees the Fredbear plush sitting on the couch. "Be careful." He says, as he walks past him and into the hallway. He then goes into his bedroom. He notices it's too quiet. He then steps a foot more inside and his brother jumps out from under the bed, causing the kid to fall to the ground and cry even harder.

 _ **Tomorrow is another day.**_


	10. Chapter 5 - PG

**The Purple Guy**

 **Starting Time: 6:00 PM – Friday – 1983**

 **Day 5**

Purple Guy walks into the pizzeria once again. He notices that there are even more detectives today. Jim walks up to him. "So, just to update you on what's going on. Apparently 4 kids went missing the other day. Outside our pizzeria. I think we're going to have to be closing down for a while after tomorrow's party." Jim said, and continued by saying "So, we're all pretty much losing our job. At least for now." PG was happy, but on the outside he couldn't show that, PG frowned. "Oh, that's too bad. Hopefully those kids are alright." PG says, as Phone Guy's Boss comes up from behind. "Let us all hope so. Our jobs depend on it." Phone Guy's Boss says, as he walks away to speak to the detectives some more. Jim then said "By the way, we're closing in about 15 minutes. They decided they wanted us to leave early." PG nodded, and walked away from Jim. He was finally getting what he wanted. Revenge. Sweet revenge. This company backstabbed him, he'll stab them back even stronger he thought. They still haven't looked in the safe room yet apparently, apparently they're going to tomorrow. Nobody has gone back there due to the fact the place hasn't had much business these past few days, so there's no reason to get the costumes out.

The pizzeria is about to close, and PG is the only one in there once again besides the officers and detectives. PG leaves and decided to walk there once again today, so he starts walking home. He then gets the idea to visit the other location, and starts walking there. He arrives about 20 minutes later and walks inside, noticing not a whole lot of people are in there, not even employees.

PG walks up to the front counter to one of the workers. "So, uh, what's been going on here?" PG asks, and the guy at the counter shrugs. His name tag says Tom. "Uh, you know, people searching for a killer. The usual stuff." He says, as PG laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah, that's happening at my location too. Hey, tell you what, my location closed earlier than yours. How about you head home and I lock up for you? I'll leave the keys in the plant outside." PG says. Tom can't argue with that, and agrees to do so. Tom leaves, and PG is now the only employee inside. PG smiles with a huge grin as he sees a group of four children. Perfect, PG thought to himself. As he turns off the lights and walks towards the group with a huge grin.


	11. Chapter 5 - CC

**The Crying Child**

 **Starting Time – 6:00 PM – Friday – 1983**

 **Day 5**

The kid is once again being dragged back to the pizzeria by his older brother. He's pretty much given up on his brother stopping these actions. He gets dragged inside, but this time it's different. "Let's make sure you don't come home tonight!" His brother says, as he grabs the door to the safe room, and somehow it's unlocked. He throws him inside, and the door automatically locks from the inside. "Please let me out." He begged his brother, no answer, all he heard was laughing from the other side of the door from his brother. "PLEASE!" He shouted, the brother still kept laughing. The crying child then fell on the floor and started crying and said "….please let me out…." Nothing but laughter was heard, and the brother walked away. He was stuck in there all night.


	12. Chapter 6 - PG

**The Purple Guy**

 **Starting Time: 12:00 PM – Saturday – 1983**

 **Day 6**

Purple Guy was walking into work and saw that the safe room door was open. Oh no, he thought. He walked over to the door and saw the officers inside. The detective from the other day walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hello sir, this is a bit of an odd case. We can't find the bodies of the missing children anywhere. They weren't in the safe room or anything, there was a kid in there all night last night, but it was apparently a mean prank by his brother, he just went home after." The detective said, as PG then realized that the kid in there was the crying child who was in there before. "Oh… well, that's good that we haven't found any dead kids yet… maybe they just ran away from home or something." PG said, as the detective nodded. "Perhaps so." He then noticed one of the officers checking out the Bonnie suit. They found the hair of John in it. They put on a pair of gloves and lifted John's dead body out. "Oh my God." The detective said as he ran over to the dead body. "It looks like this guy was the killer. We were getting reports that the man who took the kids was wearing an employee uniform… looks like the guy must've triggered the spring locks in the suit and killed himself while possibly trying to attack a kid." The detective said, but then continued with. "This is most likely the outcome, the only question is, where are the kids?" He asked the other officers. They kept looking around, but the children's bodies were nowhere to be found. They shut the door on PG, and then PG walked away to find Phone Guy's Boss.

He wondered how the kid's bodies disappeared, he didn't move them, and nobody else has been in there except that kid. But he was locked in all night. How could this happen? Just then Phone Guy's Boss came up to him. "Well, looks like we are going to be closing for a while after today. There's apparently 9 missing children. Four here, five at the other location." Phone Guy's Boss says, as he puts his hand over his face. "Ugh… why did this have to happen for?" He asks himself. PG frowns and shrugs. On the outside, PG looks upset, on the inside PG is quite happy. He completely ruined this place and got away with it. He hopes this junk heap stays closed forever. Phone Guy's Boss then says "We close today after the party, the other location closes Wednesday, but you will be able to work there tomorrow if you want." Phone Guy's Boss says, as he walks away. He certainly will, PG thought to himself.

A group of four kids then comes in and surround the crying child, who PG just noticed was there. They grab him and start taking him over to the animatronic as he starts crying and trying to break free. "What's going on?" He asked, but the kids didn't stop. They kept dragging him towards the Fredbear animatronic. He then watched as they threw his head inside of it. A couple seconds later, bam, the animatronic reverts back into a suit, crushing the kids head. PG then runs over to a phone and calls 911. The ambulance soon arrives and carries the kid out as the brother and his friends sit there, shocked. PG can't believe how lucky he is. The only kid that witnessed one of his murders, the only one that got away, is now out of the picture. He has nothing to worry about anymore. He watches as Phone Guy's Boss and Jim run around frantically trying to calm people down. Eventually, everyone leaves, including PG, as the place closes its doors. He did it, he won. He beat Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	13. Chapter 6 - CC

**The Crying Child**

 **Starting Time: 7:00 AM – Saturday – 1983**

 **Day 6**

The crying child woke up surrounded by officers. They asked the crying child if he was alright, and he nodded his head up and down. "It was just my brother…" The crying child said, as he stood up and walked out of the room. He had to come back in a few hours, so he might as well just leave now to get it over with. He walks out of the pizzeria and goes home. He arrives home and sees his brother sleeping on the couch next to the television. He quietly sneaks past and gets into his bedroom.

A few hours pass, and he goes to the pizzeria. He tried his best to pull through for his party, he promises himself he will never go there again afterwards. He goes inside, and falls down, right in front of the closed safe room door. About a minute later, his brother and three friends come in, all wearing a mask of the different animatronics. His brother was Foxy. "Wow, your brother is kind-of a baby, isn't he?" said the one with the Bonnie mask, the brother responds with "It's hilarious. Why don't we let him get a closer look! He will love it!" He says, the crying child hears this and says "No please!" The brother quickly says "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" The group picks up the crying child and starts heading towards Fredbear. The kid is crying and trying to break free and says "No! I don't want to go!" As his brother says "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Hahaha!" They then get up to the stage and the brother says "Hey guys. I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On three, one... two…" and they throw him in the mouth of Fredbear. They start laughing as he struggles and cries inside. Then it happens.

The mouth closes, the brother and his friends watch in horror and are filled with regret. PG calls 911, and the child is pulled out and rushed to the hospital.


	14. The Final Chapter

**The Final Chapter**

 **Sunday – 1983**

 **Day 7**

Purple Guy walked out of the safe room of the other location, having moved the Bonnie suit. He wasn't supposed to, but who cares. He leaves early, deciding his work there is done. There's no point in staying around anymore. PG walks outside and sees a Fredbear plush on the ground. He picks it up. All of a sudden, he feels something. Like he needs to go visit the crying child in the hospital. PG walks to his vehicle and drives off to see the kid in the hospital.

He arrives, and sees Phone Guy's Boss standing in front of the door. "Hello, I see you brought him a gift. That's nice." Phone Guy's Boss says, he then says one last thing "Apparently a guy at one of the other locations was killed in one of the spring lock costumes as well. Even if we do re-open, we'll never be able to use those suits again due to the three people that have died by them this week." He then opens the door for PG. PG walks into the room, seeing the kid hooked up to all those machines. He puts the Fredbear plush next to him, and PG smiles. He stays in there for a couple moments before he decides to leave. He walks out of the room, and towards wherever the future may lead him now. He's just glad Fazbear Entertainment won't be part of it. PG gets into his car, and drives off. He decides to visit the pizzeria one last time. He drives by and sees the kid that was in the Freddy mask the other day sitting in front of the building. PG pulls over, and decides to do something for the crying child after all. Take out one of the kids that got him put into that coma. PG is so happy he'll be done after this. But we all know he won't be.

"I'm sorry." The Fredbear plush says, as the kid is all of a sudden in a dark room, on the floor crying, as Fredbear is floating there, and behind him are the stuffed animals in his room. "You're broken." The Fredbear plush says, as the kid continues to cry. "We are still your friends." The Fredbear plush says, the Foxy plush then disappears. "Do you still believe that?" The Fredbear plush asks, and the Chica plush disappears. "I'm still here." The Fredbear plush says, and the Bonnie plush disappears. "I will put you back together." The Fredbear plush says, as he then disappears. The crying child then flatlines.

 **The End**

All the spirits are gathered around a table, waiting for the last slice of cake to be delivered. The Puppet came in with the last slice of cake for the party, putting it on the table as all the spirits stood around it. They were finally free from the Purple Guy, and the crying child finally had his birthday party.


	15. The End

**Epilogue**

 **Monday – 1983**

 **Day 8**

"Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Phone Guy said, as he ended his recording for the training tapes. "I wonder who is stupid enough to wear that suit." Phone Guy said, as he stood up and stretched.

"Well, at least I'm done with those recordings for today. Time to move on to the next one." Phone Guy said. He then sat back down in his chair and pulled out a recorder. "Hello, uh, hey. Hi. So, uh, the regional manager told me that if the place ever re-opens, I'll be getting the manager's position! I'm so excited, well, uh, that is if we ever re-open. Anyway, still exciting stuff." Phone Guy says, as he yawns in his chair. "Yeah, so, I guess that's the end of things. I don't really have much more to say on the matter. I guess this is it." Phone Guy says, as he ends the recording.

He then stands up to leave, but notices a phone off of the machine. He smiles, and walks over to the phone and picks it up, he looks at it for a moment. He then places it on the machine and he walks off.

 **THE END**


End file.
